


3:04 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger the minute Gentleman Ghost vanished with two bags of cash from a Metropolis bank.
Kudos: 1





	3:04 PM

I never created DC characters.

Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger the minute Gentleman Ghost vanished with two bags of cash from a Metropolis bank before he wondered if he could capture him.

THE END


End file.
